Once Upon a Dragon
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Maleficent had siblings? Well, read this story and learn of the one sister she had who turned her back on being evil. Malice is the name and she must learn to control her powers of being a dragon, as well as keeping her heart from falling even more for the mayor's adopted son, Henry. How will life turn out for this young dragon?


_**Quick note, I haven't seen Once Upon a Time in so long. So I don't know what has happened in the series. So, yeah, this is just a story. Nothing has happened in the show will be referenced here. And also, this story doesn't take place with Rosalyn Gulag in the story. It's a completely different universe. Anyway, thanks for clicking on this. Enjoy!**_

 **OOOOOOO**

Queen Aurora ran through the Enchanted Forest, holding a little bundle in her arms. Green flames hit the trees as she ran, making her scream as she continued to get back to her castle before it was too late.

"Someone...anyone...HELP!" She screamed as she found herself tripping over a tree root and fell to the ground, making sure the bundle was safe in her arms still. But she wasn't so lucky. She ended up hitting her head on a rock and passed out, as the gleaming green eyes appeared in the puddle over her head.

The shadow it casted over the unconscious queen was unsettling. The smoke coming from its nostrils meant it could breathe fire as its final move. Just in that moment, however, the monster's eyes retreated from the puddle and turned into a human woman, wearing all black, holding a scepter...with twin horns on her head.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Maleficent began as she walked closer to the sleeping beauty. "Queen Aurora, back in the little thing she calls dreamland."

"Maleficent!" A voice rose up from behind her, making the black clothed woman look behind her back, seeing the long dark gold hair blowing in the light breeze. "Leave the Queen alone!"

"My dear sister...why are you such a traitor?!" Maleficent yelled as she spun around more, shooting some green flames at the girl, only to have her rise up in the air to dodge it.

"Why are you like father!?" The flying girl yelled back as she shot some golden flames towards her, only for her to get hit from behind by more green flames and fall to the ground again.

"Oh, my dearest daughter..." A male's voice broke through the air, making the girl spin around, her blue eyes glowing green as she saw her father, wearing all black like Maleficent, just without the scepter and horns. His black hair blew in the breeze as well as his jacket. His green eyes glowed slightly as he walked forward some. "...I'm proud of Maleficent for taking after her old man." He added with a smirk.

"Father?" The gold haired girl said with fear tainting her words.

"Unlike you...Malice!" He yelled as he went to throw another green fireball at the girl, before she covered herself in a gold shield, making the fireball bounce off of it.

"Sommeil profond! **[Deep sleep]** " She called as her blue eyes glowed again and she shot her hand towards her father, hitting him in the heart and making him fall to the ground, out cold.

"FATHER!" Maleficent yelled as she shot fire at her sister, hitting her and making her scream out in pain. She went to spin around to stop her sister, but she was already gone from sight.

"Maleficent...I'm sorry to have disappointed you." She said before getting up slowly and steadying herself on the dirt and grass in a standing position, before hearing what sounded like a baby crying near the unconscious form of Aurora. She looked over and immediately ran over to them, kneeling besides her.

"Queen Aurora, are you okay!?" She called again, but she got no answer from her. "Queen Aurora!" The young gold haired girl looked over at the little bundle, before reaching over and picking it up gently, holding it in her arms as it cooed towards her.

"It's okay, little princess," She said with a grin on her face. "Your mommy will awaken soon." Her eyes then flashed green again, as a swirl of gold, black, and green light surrounded all of them...before they disappeared.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

The sun was high on this wonderful day in Storybrooke as Henry Mills walked down the street home from work. It had been a few years since all the craziness that had taken place in his humble home had ended and now everyone had a chance to live in peace and quiet. But Henry thought it was a little too quiet as the years went on. What he would give to have some kind of excitement back in his life right about now.

He sighed as he unlocked his front door and walked in through the threshold. He recently started renting his own place so he could come and go as he pleased, and it helped too because now he had some peaceful days and nights of living on his own. But like before, he really wanted some adventure to happen. That was all he wanted right now was some unknown villain to appear in Storybrooke and make him and his family try to stop them.

"What am I thinking? We have peace now! No more adventures will ever take place," Henry said to himself as he dropped his keys in the little dish on the table by his front door and closed the door behind him with his foot, before taking off his jacket and throwing it on a chair nearby.

He had grown up to be a charming young man, which, considering who his grandfather was, it was no surprise. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him, but alas, no girls were interested in him. He was the son of the Savior and adopted son of Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke and the Evil Queen. Plus, there were no non-fairytale girls in the little town of Storybrooke anyway. So he had to get used to the fact that he might never find love while living in the town of fairytale characters.

He walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, since he hadn't had anything since that morning, when he noticed the Enchanted Storybook sitting on the little island in the center of the room. "I thought I put that away!" He exclaimed as he walked up to it and looked at it for a moment, starting to think that maybe he had a visitor that he wasn't expecting. "Mom?!" He called, hoping to get Emma's voice answering him, or even Regina's, but there was no one who responded to his call.

"Okay," Henry began as he went to put it back where he had it, but stopped mid reach, when the front lettering started glowing a fiery gold hue. He stared at it for a moment as the gold light faded to a halt and opened up on its own, revealing the fact that this is a different book. "The hell?!" He began as he looked it over to himself.

The only thing he saw was a cover photo of a blackened figure wearing a long black and gold gown with part of the skirt in one of her hands, as she curtsied to the reader. Her dark gold hair was long, just passed her butt, with a slight curl making it seem a lot prettier than normal. The one thing that caught his attention, however, was the twin horns and green flames behind the blackened girl.

"No way..." Henry began as he backed away some, but stayed close enough to keep looking at the photo. "Is...is Maleficent back?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Maleficent stood in front of a black and green coffin, waiting with her staff in hand, as it opened slowly. Green smoke seeped out, with a roar echoing through the halls of the cave, making the black horned woman back up some as the green smoke swirled around in one spot before bursting, showing a man with glowing green eyes of his own.

They died down some to a pine green as he looked over at Maleficent, a smirk playing a role on his face. "Maleficent...how long has it been?" He asked finally, a voice like silk and so deep, it sent shivers down your spine.

"It's been years, father," Maleficent answered with her own smirk. "But let's not talk about that. Right now, we have to find a way to stop Malice."

"Ah, that no good sister of yours," He said as he quickly rushed over towards a mirror off to his left, moving his hand over the glass and letting a scene of Henry finding Malice's story play to him. "Damn it! The Author found it!"

"What do we do now, father?" Maleficent asked, unamusement in her green eyes.

"We find him…we find him and make him write your sister out of existence!" He said, which definitely put some surprise inside of Maleficent.

"Father…he's not aloud to do that!" She yelled, the orb on her staff glowing a small bit as an idea appears in her head. "It's been a while…maybe she was, for a lack of a better word, "reincarnated" as someone else?"

Maleficent's father thought for a moment before waving his hand over the mirror again, letting it scan through different places, before it stopped on a young girl, with long dark gold hair, while wearing plain blue jeans and a black quarter sleeved v-neck top. Her eyes flashed green and back to their blue color as she looked around her area, making sure no one was around.

"Nope…she knows who she is," He said.

" _Morris, where are you?"_ She said with frustration. _"If you have been wakened, I'm going to be seriously pissed!"_

"Doesn't even call dear old daddy, father," Maleficent said with anger in her eyes now. "How disrespectful!"

"Don't worry, Maleficent…I've disowned her too," The man, Morris, said with a smirk as he let his own eyes glow green for a small moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Malice ran through the brush of the forest, before finding herself tripping onto the road of Storybrooke, her long dark gold hair fall over her chest, right as Henry walked out of his house. He saw her on the ground, groaning from the pain she just had erupt into her body from the fall.

"Damn it…that hurt," She groaned as she heard Henry's chuckle while seeing his out stretched hand held out to her.

"I swear, you are such a clutz," He said with a smile, as she grinned towards him and took his hand. She felt herself get lifted up from the ground and onto her feet, hearing the click of her boot heels on the cement.

"Thanks," She said with a sweet and innocent voice. "And it's not my fault that I'm a clutz!"

"It kind of is," Henry said with a smirk towards her.

"How so?" Malice asked, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking right back at him.

"Come on, Malice, you wear those heels all the time! Maybe it's time to retire them."

"Maybe you, as the Author, should mind your business with what I wear!" Malice spoke back to him, still smirking.

Henry threw up his hands in defense as his smirk turned into a genuine smile and chuckle. "Alright, alright! Whatever you say, Malice."

"Thank you," Malice spoke as she noticed his old satchel from school on his shoulder, looking like it was filled with something. "What's in the satchel?"

Henry looked at it before looking back at Malice with a smile as he took out the book he saw on his kitchen island. "The storybook."

"Uh…that's not the storybook from when you were a kid," Malice pointed out as she looked at the letters and binding. It was a dark leather binding with dark gold lettering on the front from what she saw.

"Well, it technically isn't the same storybook," Henry began before opening it to the cover photo, showing a darkened silhouetted version of herself with Maleficent's horns behind her as well as green flames.

At the sight of this, her eyes widened. This was her story, her reason for being in Storybrooke, and Henry was about to figure out that she was the younger sister to one of the most evil villains in the world of fairytales. How was she going to come back from this one?

"It just appeared on my table at home. Don't what it's about yet…but I'll find out soon," Henry spoke as he slammed the book closed and put it back in his satchel. "You want to learn about it with me?"

"Uh…I'd love to…but…uh…" Malice couldn't figure out the right words to say, or the right excuse, as she looked into Henry's brown eyes, seeing the hope in them that she'd want to learn something new as well. She hated lying to him. "I can't right now. Maybe later, because I…uh…I have to go help Auburn with her homework."

"It's summer," Henry stated.

"Uh…"

"Come on! This might help us sometime in the near future!" Malice sighed in defeat as she gave in.

"Alright! But as long as we go to the diner! I could use something to eat."

"Deal! Come on!" Henry said as he grabbed her hand and ran towards Granny's Diner, making a light shade of blush form on her face. Every time he hugged her or took her hand into his, she felt butterflies in her stomach as well as something that felt like a firework going down her spine. It was no secret that she liked Henry Mills – like REALLY liked – but with her being a villain's sister, she couldn't take any chances. She had to keep it hidden that she liked him as well as keeping the fact that she was part dragon.

As the ran up to Granny's, Henry had let go of her hand, which kind of made Malice a little upset, before they walked into the diner, seeing all their friends, as well as Emma Swan, Henry's biological mother.

"Hey Malice!" Emma called to her as she noticed them walk in. "How you doing?!"

"I'm good," Malice answered as she walked up to the booth Emma was in and sat across from her, Henry sitting next to her on her left. "Just fell in front your son."

"She's a clutz!" Henry exclaimed before pulling out the storybook.

"Whoa! Kid, I thought we were done with this thing!" Emma exclaimed, almost spitting out the drink she had just took a sip of.

"So did I…but there's a new one to solve," Henry exclaimed as he opened the book, showing the picture he showed Malice on the cover page.

"Whoa…" Emma began. "Those are Maleficent's horns."

"And her green flames," Malice chimed in.

"Yeah. My guess is that she isn't the only villain for Aurora," Henry explained with an eagerness in his eyes. Malice could see it as clear as day, which made her heart tense up, the green flames that was swirling inside her raging with worry, as he turned to the next page.

There stood her dark gold brick tower, a green door at the bottom, and a patio on the top, but the roof. It was in the Enchanted Forest, surrounded by trees and bushes, as the back of the girl from the cover image was shown in the doorway of the patio. Her long black and gold gown looked like it flowed down her body like a waterfall, as well as her long dark gold hair.

"Who's this princess?" Emma asked as she stared at the photo.

"I don't know," Henry began, making Malice look away quickly. She could feel her eyes flickering back and forth green and blue. She couldn't let this come out…not now. "But I hope we find out soon."

"I'm sorry," Malice began as she stood up quickly. "I have to go." And with that, she ran out of the door, leaving a confused Henry and Emma in her wake.

Outside, she ran towards the woods, trying to get as far enough away so no one would see her, before stopping at a tree and leaning against it. She calmed down, letting her eyes flicker a couple more times before having them go back to their normal blue color.

Malice breathed heavily as she leaned on the tree, sliding down to the lush green grass and holding her knees to her chest loosely. She closed her for a moment, before opening them back up. "I can't keep this from anymore," She said to herself, as she looked over to her left and waved her hand in front of her, letting the force-field drop, and have it reveal the tower from the book.

She stood up from the ground and walked towards, entering it through the front door and walked up to the very top, seeing her living area intact before walking out onto the patio.

" _Everything will be fine,"_ A voice spoke up in her head. _"You can control this."_

"How?" Malice declared with tears welling up in her eyes, still staring at the little town. From seeing the harbor in the distance, to seeing Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop across the way from Granny's Diner. "How can I control this...mother?" Her eyes started glowing a neon green, as anger and rage entered them.

 **(SONG: "Dangerous to Dream" – Frozen on Broadway)**

 _MALICE: I can't be what you expect of me/but I'm trying every day with all I do/and do not say/here on the edge of the abyss/knowing everything in my whole life/has led to this/and so I pull inside myself/close the walls/put up my guard/I practice every single day for this/so why is it so hard/cause I can't show you/I'm not as cold as I seem/there are things/they cannot know/and it's dangerous/to dream._

In that moment, she immediately saw Henry, rushing out of the diner with Emma as they looked around. "Malice?!" Henry called out to her, which, in fact, made Malice's eyes go back to their normal icy blue.

 _MALICE: I know I'll never see that sunny day/when this trial is finally through/and it can just be me and you/I can't dwell on what I've lost/and how secrecy and silence/comes at such a cost/I wish I could tell the truth/show you who's behind the door/I wish he knew what all this pantomime/and pageantry was for/I have to be so cautious/and he's so extreme/we're different/him and I/and it's dangerous/to dream!_

 _It's dangerous to wish/I could make choices of my own/dangerous/to even have that thought/I am dangerous just standing here/for everyone to see/if I let go of rules/who knows how dangerous I'D BE!_

That was when her magic mirror shined, making her spin around to see a scene playing. It was a church, with a gold haired female standing there with her back turned to her.

 _MALICE: Why right then would I make this mistake/how will I let my concentration break/conceal...don't feel...conceal, don't feel...conceal...don't feel..._

PRIEST: Queen Malice of Storybrooke!

That was when the gold haired girl turned around, smile on her face, and a crown on her head, making the Malice of present time, stare in surprise.

 _CITIZENS: Queen/annointed/our chosen/daughter/our blessed queen behold!_

Malice watched as her royal queen-self danced in the ballroom now, with different men here and there. But one man stood out to her. It was Henry Mills. He was the one she danced with the most. "Henry," she spoke his name so delicately that she thought by just saying it, he would break like a porcelain doll.

 _QUEEN MALICE (in the mirror): I can't believe I'm standing here/did I really make it through/mother/I did it/now what do I do/I can't stop smiling/how strange/does this mean that things are different/could they really change/and could I open up at that door/and finally see you face to face/I guess a queen can change the rules but not/the reasons there in place._

The mirror then faded, showing Malice in her normal everyday look of the present.

 _MALICE: I can't be what you expect of me/and I'm not what I seem_ (Looks back out the window, seeing HENRY standing there with EMMA) _but I would love to know you/is it dangerous...to DREAM?_

 **(End of the song)**

Malice sighed in defeat as she watched while Regina walked up Henry and Emma. It was time. She may have not been ready to tell them. But she could feel it in her gut and heart that she needed to tell them the truth about who she was, and still is. It was time they knew that Maleficent wasn't the only part dragon in existent.


End file.
